Fuchsbau and Mauvais Dentes
by Grimm48
Summary: When Rosalee comes into town she isn't the only new wesen to show its face in Portland. Juliette got a new employee who is a Mauvais Dentes, fresh out of Beacon Hills High School. Pairing: Scott x Rosalee (mid-twenties)
1. Chapter 1

Fuchsbau and Mauvais Dentes

Summary: When Rosalee comes into town she isn't the only new wesen to show its face in Portland. Juliette got a new employee who is a Mauvais Dentes, fresh out of Beacon Hills High School.

Pairing: Scott x Rosalee (mid-twenties)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or Grimm.

AN: as I said in the Summary for this fic Rosalee will be in her mid-twenties while Scott has just turned 20.

Also the Mauvais Dentes is the sabretooth-like Wesen Nick and his mother killed in the first episodes of season 2. I will try to make him as similar to how he is in the TV as possible however there is one more major change, which is that Scott has killed before since the Mauvais Dentes is rather brutal and bloodthirsty.

* * *

Nick and Juliette were planning to spend a quiet night at home until Juliette received a phone call.

"Oh, you're here already? I guess traffic wasn't as bad as usual today. Yeah sure you can come over tonight, that way I can introduce you to my boyfriend as well." Juliette says while she's on the phone, making Nick look at her curiously.

"Who am I meeting now?" Nick questions as Juliette puts away her phone.

"Oh you know my new employee. Remember I told you that Mr. Deacon recommended him to me because he worked for him for a couple of years." Juliette tells Nick, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Ah right, what was his name again?" Nick asks.

"Scott McCall." Juliette answers.

"Hmm, do I need to run a background check on him if he's going to be around you all day?" Nick asks jokingly as he brushes over her arm.

"Please he's a 20-year-old kid who wants to see more of the world, I doubt much will turn up." Juliette tells him, not knowing that Scott actually has a rather long record, most of which is him being at crime scenes and helping victims however.

"So when will this Scott be here?" Nick asks.

"He said he'll be here in about an hour. So why don't we treat him to some home cooked dinner?" Juliette replies.

"OK." Nick agrees, making Juliette smile happily as she goes into the kitchen.

"So how did you know this Deaton again?" Nick asks.

"He is another Veterinarian. I met him at a vet course they had for exotic animals. We got to talking and he sometimes helped me with some of my more challenging patients." Juliette answers.

* * *

|one hour later|

"Sorry to drop by on such short notice, initially I thought I'd need another 3 hours on the highway." Scott tells them, greeting Nick with a handshake before Juliette pulls him in for a hug after the two let him into the house.

"That's OK. Traffic can be different in Portland." Juliette tells him.

"Come on in, we've just finished making dinner and were hoping you'd join us." Juliette offers, leading him to their dining area.

"Thank you. I was only hoping to get the name of a good hotel around here but since you're offering." Scott accepts.

"So, you must be fresh out of high school?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, graduated just two months ago." Scott answers.

"Why'd you change cities if you were already working for this Dr. Deaton?" Nick questions.

"Uhm, my mom needs a break from worrying about me and I wanted to expand my horizons." Scott tells him.

"What about your dad?" Nick asks.

"He died when I was very young." Scott replies, his skin starting to change for a bare moment but long enough for Nick to realize he's Wesen, not what kind though.

"Come on Nick, he's barely arrived in Portland and you're already grilling him. Sorry about that he's a policeman and a rather protective one at that." Juliette excuses her boyfriend.

"That's alright, never can be too careful." Scott says.

"Yes." Nick says firmly, eyeing the teen with more weariness, since only about 1/8th of the Wesen he met were actually friendly.

"So tell us about yourself Scott, I like my employees to think of our business as a family." Juliette says and the three engage in small talk while eating their meal.

Their dinner comes to an end when Bud knocks on his door and Nick goes to see who it is. Bud promises that no one of his Wesen friends will ever bother him again and gives him a present.

"Who was it?" Juliette asks, getting up and clearing the table with Scott's help.

"Our refrigerator repair man." Nick answers.

"What did he want?" Juliette questions, coming into the entryway and sees the present.

"He told us that no one will bother us again and that it was just a misunderstanding and he gave us a gift as apology." Nick tells her.

"A gift? He must've felt really bad then." Juliette says, opening the carton and takes out the quilt Bud gave them.

"This is really nice." Juliette says, looking at the item.

"Yeah it is." Nick agrees.

"Well, I'm going to go find a hotel. Thanks for having me and I'll see you in a week." Scott says, grabbing his Jacket as he goes to the door.

"Yes, see you in a week." Juliette says cheerfully.

"I'll walk you out and I can tell you of a good hotel." Nick says, opening the door for them and the two men step outside. When they reach the street, Nick checks if Juliette is looking and sees that she's gone before he opens the can of worms.

"You're Wesen, what kind?" Nick asks looking the teen dead in the eye.

"You know?" Scott asks surprised and shifts, showing his white fur with black stripes and his predatory mouth with his two long fangs sticking out, downward. Similar as it would be with a sabretooth tiger.

"Whoa, what freaky kind are you?" Scott asks shrinking back half a step at seeing the pitch-black eyes which Grimm possess in the eyes of Wesen.

"What you haven't heard about me?" Nick asks genuinely shocked, since he's basically the Wesen boogieman.

"No man, I only learned a couple of months ago that I'm a Wesen, I always thought I was some kind of werewolf thingy until Deaton filled me in, apparently he knew someone who hunted things like me." Scott explains.

"A Grimm. Wait if he knew someone that must've been my aunt." Nick tells him.

"I don't know man, we rarely talked about it. All I know is I'm something called a Mauvais Dentes." Scott says.

"Well I don't know your kind, but how do you not know your kind isn't it like hereditary?" Nick questions.

"My dad died when I was three, so I assume he was Wesen then?" Scott guesses.

"That would make sense and it explains why you know even less about Wesen than me. I only learned of your existences recently as well." Nick tells him.

"I see. Well, is there a reason you wanted to know what Wesen I am?" Scott asks.

"I just want to make sure Juliette will be safe and you're not a danger." Nick answers.

"Look, I don`t know what it says in your books, but I only killed people to safe someone." Scott tells him.

"Wait what, you killed people?" Nick asks on guard.

"Wouldn't you if you saw a wolf-like thingy about to kill your best friend with their claws?" Scott asks.

"Look, you're a cop right? Look into my record, everything you'll need to know is in there. Now is there a hotel you can recommend? It's getting late and if you feel like you have to continue this conversation after looking through my record you'll know where to find me." Scott asks.

"Sure, but don't think you can fool me. If you are a danger, I'll find out and send you running." Nick tells him threateningly. After this he tells him of a decent hotel in the area and Scott bids him farewell before taking off to his new temporary lodgings.

"Weird kid. I just hope he can be trusted. I better ask Monroe to help me look through the books to find his kind as well." Nick says, thinking out loud.

* * *

|three days later|

During the last three days Nick has read about Scott's kind and has found that they can be aggressive and basically unstoppable killing machines, but the record Nick found about Scott showed the exact opposite however. In his record there are many reports about him doing first aid for victims of a wolf attack, two about him saving someone's life and even a recommendation from the sherriff should he ever apply for a job in law enforcement.

"What's got you so interested in this kid, if anything he's a modern-day hero." Hank asks Nick, seeing him look at Scott's record again.

"Yeah, I know I just worry too much I guess with him working for Juliette now." Nick replies.

"So when is the victims sister arriving?" Hank questions his partner.

"Shouldn't be too long now. What was her name again?" Nick replies.

"Rosalee Calvert, 26." Hank answers, looking into his file.

About an hour later Rosalee enters the police station and gets directed to the two detectives' desks.

"Detectives Burkhard, Griffin. This is Rosalee Calvert." Sgt. Wu says, leading the attractive brunette to their desks.

"I'm sorry you had to come down here under these circumstances." Nick tells her.

"Please sit down." Hank says offering her a chair.

"Who killed him?" Rosalee asks, standing on her spot.

"We don't know yet." Hank replies, retaking his seat.

"What do you know?" Rosalee questions, angry at the whole situation.

"He was killed in an appearant robbery." Nick explains.

"Since no money was taken, we assumed they were after something in the shop. He was able to set off the emergency alarm, so we don't know if they got what they were after." Nick informs her.

"What do you know about your brothers' business?" Hank inquires.

"He sold tee, spices and herbs. Not very complicated. My brothers didn't have any enemies that I know off, was that your next question?" Rosalee says, showing that she's butted heads with police before.

"Do you know if your brother was dealing in anything illegal?" Nick asks her directly.

"No, I saw him once a year and barely spoke to him on the phone. I want to bury him, I want to close up his shop and then just go home. So what do I have to do to get that done? I'd like to go to the shop can I do that?" Rosalee asks.

"Well, we're done with our investigation but one of us will have to go with you until we know forensics are done." Nick tells her. The two of them then head to her late brothers' shop.

The first thing Rosalee sees after entering her brothers' shop is a carpet with a big blood stain on it. She leans down in sorrow as she looks at where her brother died, woging in the process.

"We don't know if that's all your brothers' blood. He might have taken the bite out of the killer." Nick tells her, making her look at him, still woged.

Realizing he's a Grimm she flinches and puts some distance between them.

"I didn't hurt your brother and I'm not going to hurt you." Nick tells her, holding his hands up.

"Do you know anything about gallenblase? Did you know your brother was dealing, he was supplied by Geier."

"No, I didn't know, was that who killed him?" Rosalee questions.

"That was my first thought, but I think whoever killed him was after something else." Nick tells her.

"What?" Rosalee asks.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Nick says.

"I have no idea what he has in here, but I'll look." Rosalee tells him.

Nicks' phone rings and Hank tells him that the lab reports came up empty and Nick says that he's coming back since Rosalee seems to be clean.

"If you think of anything or need anything just give me a call." Nick tells her, handing her his card.

"You're not at all what I expected." Rosalee says.

"Yeah." Nick says.

"If you find out anything…" Rosalee says.

"I'll call you." Nick finishes before leaving the shop.

* * *

|two hours later|

Rosalee is still in the shop, looking through her brother's belongings when someone knocks on the shops' door.

"Is anyone home? I'm looking for a Freddy Calvert." Scott asks, trying to peek through the blinds with no success.

"What do you want?" Rosalee asks, unlocking the door and stepping into the opening.

"Uhh, a friend told me to come to a tea and spice shop owned by Freddy Calvert, am I at the right place?" Scott asks.

"Freddy is my brother." Rosalee says close to tearing up.

"Uhm, can I meet him then? I'm new to town and was told that he's a good guy who can help me navigate the city." Scott asks.

"He was killed yesterday." Rosalee tells him, tears now falling out of her eyes while she's woging.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott offers, concerned for the woman in tears who he guesses to be 4 years older than himself.

"Come on in, maybe I can help you find what you're looking for. I lived here for a bit." Rosalee tells him, while she's getting her sniffing under control and lets him into the shop.

"Sorry about that I still haven't wrapped my mind around it." Rosalee tells him, closing the door behind them.

"I understand, believe me." Scott tells her, looking at her empathically.

"Who are you again?" She asks, looking him over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He introduces himself, offering a handshake which she accepts.

"So how do you know of my brother?" Rosalee asks, going back to what she was doing before, which is looking through the racks of spices.

"Well my boss mentioned that if I ever needed a guide in the city your brother is the man to go to and that they were close friends once." Scott informs her.

"I see. Well I'm sorry to say you came all this way for nothing." She says.

"Don't mind that, how're you doing?" Scott asks.

"Trying to focus on anything than my brothers' death." Rosalee replies.

"How about you take a breather and we go get something to eat together? There is a diner just up the road." Scott suggests, worried about the woman's emotional state.

"Why? We don't know each other." Rosalee asks suspicious of him.

"So? I know nobody in this town and since you said you don't live here anymore, I'm guessing you don't either and since a meal is better eaten in company …" Scott tries to reason with her.

"Alright, but only 20 minutes." Rosalee tells him, getting the feeling the teen a few years younger than her won't give up so easily. The two of them leave her shop and go to the diner Scott found where they spend the next hour eating and getting to know each other.

* * *

"Thank you, I really needed that." Rosalee thanks him as he's accompanying her on her way back to the store.

"It was my pleasure." Scott replies.

"I just have to ask, why were you so intent on consoling me?" Rosalee asks while she opens the door for them, stepping inside with her new acquaintance.

"I told you earlier that I know how you feel. I wasn't kidding about that, not long ago my girlfriend was killed, and I had a rough time dealing with it. Luckily I had a good friend and my boss to help me through it but since you're here all alone I wanted you to have someone as well." Scott explains.

"I'm sorry." Rosalee says.

"Don't worry. I've gotten over it for the most part, that is part of the reason why I am moving here, fresh start." Scott tells her with a sad smile while he instinctively woges, showing her what Wesen he is.

"What, you're a …" Rosalee asks shocked, taking a step back.

"Mauvais Dentes. Do we have such a bad image?" Scott asks confused by her reaction.

"I'd say. You're known for being able to wipe out entire cities and finding pleasure in torturing your prey." Rosalee tells him scared.

"Woah." Scott says shocked.

"What, you didn't know?" Rosalee asks confused.

"No, I barely have found out that I'm Wesen at all." Scott informs her.

"How is that possible?" Rosalee questions.

"My dad died when I was young, and my mom is normal." Scott explains.

"Oh, I see." Rosalee says.

"Well, I think I better go. You're looking rather tense and the last thing I want is to pile up on your worries." Scott says, sounding a little hurt but puts up a brave front.

"No, don't go. I could use the company." Rosalee tells him, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"OK." Scott accepts with a bright smile, relieved the only person he knows, other than Juliette didn't get scared off by finding out what kind of Wesen he is.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Scott asks, offering her his help as Rosalee starts to go through her brothers' products again.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

While Scott is helping Rosalee in her shop Hank went home after his shift is over and finds Adalind waiting for him in front of his house. She hands him home-made cookies which she actually used as a Zaubertrank in order to make Hank fall madly in love with her and become obsessed with her.

Nick, after leaving the precinct heads over to Monroe's house to show him the list of herbs Freddy kept in his shop, hoping the experienced Bludbad can shed some light on what is so valuable in the late Fuchsbau's shop. Monroe tells him that all of the names mean nothing to him but that there is a chance he'll be able to help with the herbs right in front of him so Nick drives them over to the shop and knocks on the door.

"Another partner?" Rosalee asks, opening the door for the two men while Scott is finishing rolling out a new rug, replacing the one stained with Freddy's blood.

"Sort of, uhm… This is Monroe. Monroe this is Rosalee Calvert." Nick introduces them to each other.

"I'm so sorry, I knew your brother." Monroe tells her, shaking her hand.

"We need to take a look around the basement." Nick tells her.

"Do you need to go with you?" Rosalee asks, not trusting Nick completely with him being a Grimm.

"No, just a little follow up." Nick replies and the two enter the shop with Rosalee stepping aside, letting them pass.

"Wait Nick, I smell something, someone's still here." Monroe says woging and using his wolf-like smell to get a grasp on the person's location.

"Wait, that is…" Rosalee starts to say but Monroe is already in the back of the shop, glaring at Scott, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Scott asks surprised. In that moment Nick catches up to Monroe and motions for him to calm down.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Nick asks suspicious of the teen showing up at the former crime-scene.

"He is helping me out, do you two know each other?" Rosalee asks confused.

"He is my new boss's boyfriend." Scott informs her.

"And also a Grimm." She says, assuming Scott didn't know.

"Yeah." Scott says.

"Well anyways, we're here to take a look around the basement. Oh and this is Monroe, he's a friend of mine." Nick says while Monroe loses his transformation.

"Sorry about that, you just have a very strong scent." Monroe says, offering his hand to the younger man.

"No worries. I'm Scott, Scott McCall." Scott introduces himself, shaking the Bludbad's hand.

"Yeah, I heard about you. Didn't figure you to be so young though." Monroe tells him before he and Nick go downstairs to the basement where they look around for anything sticking out.

"This box was opened, and it looked like some vials had been taken." Nick tells his friend, showing him a jar with yellow powder.

"I can't be certain, but it looks a little bit like J.

"J?" Nick asks.

"It's a kind of mold, lethal to humans but it has an opiate like effect on us. It can be a incredible pain-killer but for recreational purposes that stuff is like meth, mixed with rat-poison and helium. Highly addictive and terrible for your liver or brain.

"Did you find something?" Rosalee asks the two, checking up on them with Scott in tow.

"You know of a drug called J?" Nick asks her.

"Yes." Rosalee answers after a short pause.

"Do you know if your brother was selling it?" Nick asks.

"No, but even if he was it's not illegal." Rosalee answers.

"She's right, that's why you, I mean the cop you has never heard of it." Monroe adds.

"I need to know everything in this basement a Wesen would kill for." Nick tells her.

"Will it help you find the man who killed my brother?" Rosalee asks.

"I hope so." Nick answers honestly.

"Then I'll do it now." Rosalee says.

"OK, I'll call later." Nick says and leaves the basement with Monroe following, only getting stopped by Rosalee asking them, "They don't know do they?"

"Who?" Nick asks.

"the cops you work with, they don't know who you are." Rosalee explains.

"No, does it matter?" Nick replies.

"I'm just trying to understand how this works." Rosalee says looking between Nick and Monroe.

"It's uhm a little complicated." Monroe says.

"I can see that, just find the one who killed my brother." Rosalee requests. The two of them then leave the shop and head back to their respective homes.

"I think you should leave now as well. There is not much you can help me with now but thank you very much. I really appreciated your help as well as your company." Rosalee thanks Scott, giving the younger teen a genuine smile, albeit a small one.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Scott says as he heads upstairs and leaves the shop.

* * *

|10 minutes later|

Rosalee is looking through her brothers' products to make a list for Nick when she hears someone enter her shop upstairs, knocking over a jar while moving through the shop.

Knowing that Nick or Scott would have most likely knocked or announced themselves she hides behind a shelf in the far back.

A moment after she hid herself the two people who killed her brother come down into the basement and look through the boxes with J when much to her horror she gets a call and her phone starts to ring.

"Must be yours." One of the robbers says, checking his phone.

"I left mine in the car." The other one replies.

Rosalee turns off the phone and immediately regrets it as she hears the two men perk up, knowing they're not alone in the basement. She tries to quietly reach the backdoor of the basement but they find her in a matter of seconds, snarling at her woged, showing they are skalengecks.

Rosalee screams out in fear and makes a run for the door, only for one of the men to punch through the wall at the stairs and hold her leg down while the other one makes his way towards her. Scott has actually arrived moments earlier, having returned to fetch the jacket he left somewhere in the shop and is immediately on guard when he finds the shops door left open.

As soon as he hears Rosalee scream when something snarls at her he breaks out in a run, arriving in the basement fully woged barely a second or two later. He sees one man hold her by her ankle while she's lying helplessly on the stairs, trying to free herself from his grip. Scott runs forward and lunges at the man, sinking his elongated fangs deep into his neck, with a sickening squelch, killing the attacker almost instantly. The second attacker immediately opens fire on them, missing most of his shots with only one grazing Scott's arm.

Rosalee takes this chance to flee, sprinting up the stairs and putting a barricade on the outside as soon as Scott followed her through.

"Come on, let's go." Scott tells her, taking her hand and running down the street with her into an empty alley.

"Man that was close." Scott says, looking at his wound relieved to see it only being little more than a cut.

"Thank you." Rosalee says throwing her arms around him and hugging herself to him with all her might.

"You're safe now." Scott tells her, hugging her back.

"What now?" Rosalee asks once she breaks the embrace after a couple of seconds.

"Do you have someplace safe to stay?" Scott asks her, turning to his side and spitting out the blood he got in his mouth when he killed one of the attackers, cleaning up the rest with his sleeve.

"My brothers' apartment." Rosalee says with a nod.

"OK, let's go. We'll call Nick from there." Scott says, following her to her late brothers' apartment.

* * *

"Is your arm OK?" Rosalee asks him while she gets Nick's card and starts dialing his number as soon at the two are safe inside the apartment.

"Yeah, I won't even need to see a doc. Just a bandage should be fine." Scott tells her.

"I'll go look for one after I called the detective." Rosalee says, waiting for Nick to pick up.

"Burkhard." He answers.

"It's Rosalee. I was in the shop and two men broke in while I was there." She says.

"Are you OK?" Nick asks concerned.

"Yes. We're fine, I'm just really shook up and scared." She replies.

"We?" Nick asks.

"As luck would have it Scott came back when the attacker were already in the shop and he managed to free me. We are at my brothers' house." Rosalee informs him.

"Are you safe there?" Nick questions.

"I think so." Rosalee answers, instinctively taking Scott's hand for a moment.

"Can you identify the men who broke in?" Nick asks.

"One of the attackers is probably lying dead in the basement now, and if I saw the other again, yes." Rosalee confirms.

"Wait dead?" Nick asks.

"He was about to shoot me when Scott bit him." Rosalee explains.

"I see. OK, stay at your brothers' house I'll send an officer to pick you up." Nick says.

"How are you going to explain the dead body?" Rosalee asks.

"I'll think of something." Nick replies.

"Tell them I used a rake, my bites look similar to that. We can just say I threw it away when the adrenaline wore off." Scott tells her.

"Did you hear that?" Rosalee asks Nick.

"Yeah, we'll go with that. I'll meet you in the precinct." Nick tells her.

"What happened?" Juliette asks after Nick hangs up.

"Rosalee, the victims' sister was just attacked and actually your new employee is up to old habits of saving people." Nick tells her.

"What do you mean old habits?" Juliette asks confused.

"He mentioned it the other day when me being a cop came up and he just saved Rosalee from one of her brothers' killers." Nick explains.

"Wow, talk about moving being busy." Juliette says shocked.

"Well, I need to head back to the precinct now. Don't wait up OK?" Nick says, giving his girlfriend a kiss before heading out.

Back with Rosalee and Scott

"Nick is sending and officer to pick me up, I think you should probably come as well." Rosalee tells her savior.

"Sure thing, I wouldn't have thought about letting you out of my sight after what just happened either way." Scott agrees, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Thanks." She says relieved.

"Oh right, bandage. Last time I was here, there was a first aid kit right here." Rosalee says, looking through a drawer, pulling out a first aid kit after a moment of searching.

She opens it and fetches disinfectant, a patch of gauze and a roll of bandage, making her way back to Scott, who is still sitting on her couch.

"I think it's easier if you take off your shirt." Rosalee tells him and Scott complies without objections.

She puts the medical stuff down on the coffee table and grabs the disinfectant.

"This will sting." She tells him, aiming the bottle at the small wound on his arm.

"Do your worst." Scott tells her.

She rinses out the wound with the disinfectant and quickly presses the gauze onto the wound before she starts wrapping the bandage around his arm a couple of times, making sure not to make it too tight or too lose before finishing it with a tape on the end.

"Done this before?" Scott asks.

"It's been a while, but my father was an apothecary, so I picked up a few things helping around the store." She explains.

"How'd you get those if it's OK to ask?" Rosalee asks, pointing at a couple of scratches on his torso which are not fully healed yet while he puts his shirt back on.

"Remember how I told you earlier that my girlfriend was killed?" Scott asks, getting a nod positive in reply.

"Well I was on my way to meet with her and arrived just too late. After the man killed her I attacked him, which is how I got these." Scott explains, motioning to his chest.

"So the attacker was Wesen?" Rosalee asks.

"Yeah, same kind as Monroe I think." Scott answers.

"Blutbad." Rosalee says.

"Yeah, one of those." Scott says nodding.

"What happened to him?" Rosalee asks.

"I killed him." Scott says, looking down at his hands, recalling him ripping the man's throat out.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, and now you're involved in another murder through me." Rosalee says guiltily.

"Don't worry, from the looks of it, it all worked out right? You're safe and sound after all." Scott tells her, taking her hands in his when the doorbell rings, making them lose their contact while they get up to look who it is and see a police officer waiting in front of the door.

"You got it?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Rosalee replies.

"K, I'll rise out the remaining blood real quick, otherwise the officer will freak." Scott tells her, retreating into the bathroom.

"Hello mam, are you Rosalee Calvert?" the officer greets her once she opens the door.

"Yes, we're just about ready my friend just went to the bathroom real quick." Rosalee replies.

"Take your time." The officer tells her.

"Thank you." Rosalee replies, closing the door while the officer waits outside for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" Nick asks Rosalee and Scott, showing them the two people, they picked from his pool of criminals.

"Positive." Rosalee says.

"I can't tell I only saw them woged." Scott says silently.

"How do you do this?" Rosalee asks him.

"We start with last known addresses and see if we can find them or someone who knows them.

"I mean as a cop when they have no idea." Rosalee says, looking around the ballpen.

"I do what I can do." Nick tells her.

"I don't envy you, it's not easy living two lives. I suppose you checked into mine." Rosalee says.

"Next of kin are usually the first suspect." Nick confirms, looking at Scott as if asking her if he should continue and gets a silent nod from the girl.

"You were arrested a couple of times for breaking and entering." Nick says questioningly since she doesn't strike him as the type.

"A long time ago. I cleaned up my act." She replies.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Rosalee asks.

"I'm going to have some officers bring you back to your brothers house and stay outside." Nick says, picking up his phone.

"What about your partner?" Rosalee asks him.

"Hank?" Nick asks.

"No, the other one." Rosalee says.

"Munroe? Sure I could ask him to check on you." Nick tells her.

"I don't think that's necessary, I can stay with you. I don't have any pressing matters at the moment. My apartment hunt won't run away." Scott suggests, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, yeah. That'd be great." Rosalee thanks him.

"Alright, I'll just call the officers then and tell them to take you two back and stay outside." Nick says, dialing a number.

* * *

"Thank you for staying." Rosalee thanks Scott once they are back in her brother's apartment.

"No need to thank me. I'm betting if that skalengeck saw me again he'd target me anyways." Scott replies, giving her a warm smile.

"That's true." Rosalee agrees.

"Still, you didn't have to go out of your way to help me but I'm glad you did." She says, bringing him a pillow and some blankets to the couch.

"So, there is some food in the fridge. And you take the couch." She tells him, standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Goodnight and don't worry everything will be OK." Scott tells her.

"Thanks, Goodnight." Rosalee replies and closes the door slowly.

* * *

The next morning Rosalee brews some coffee before she wakes the sleeping man slightly younger than her on her couch.

"Scott." She says softly, poking his arm while he's sleeping.

"What's wrong?" He asks, shooting up into a crouching position on the couch.

"Take it easy. Here, I made some coffee. Thanks for keeping watch last night, I'm going to go to the shop." She tells him.

"I don't think that's a wise move." Scott tells her, slumping down on her couch once he sees there is no danger.

"I have no intentions of staying here any longer than I have to and there is still stuff I have to take care off." Rosalee tells him, already moving to the wardrobe where she puts on her boots.

"What's the rush? Man, alright I'm coming." Scott says disappointed and gets up from the couch.

He sees Nick's card lying on her coffee table and dials the number, stifling a yawn.

"Burkhard." Nick says answering his phone.

"Rosalee says she wants to go to the shop." Scott says.

"Where are you?" Nick asks.

"Still at her brothers place and she's already put her shoes on." Scott replies.

"Stay with her please, at least until I send someone over to the shop." Nick requests.

"Sure, no problem." Scott tells him, hanging up and sees Rosalee already opening the door.

"Hey, wait up. Let me put on my shoes first." Scott stops her, sitting down to put on his shoes and slip into his jacket.

"Alright, let's go." Scott says following her outside.

"So what did Nick say?" She asks.

"He's going to send someone to the shop." Scott replies.

"What about you?" She inquires.

"I'll be your shadow until the remaining junkie is dealt with. Why, does that bother you?" Scott asks her.

"No, not at all." She says with a small smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the precinct Nick and Hank head out to the house a patrol saw the suspects car parked in front of while Nick sends Wu, who stole Hank's last magic cookie to the spice shop. When Nick and Hank get to the house they find the suspect, who opens fire on them with his machine gun and bolts out the back with them unable to follow because Hank got a vision of Adalind standing in a corridor and he walks towards her like in a trance.

* * *

|Half an hour later at the shop|

"So, this was a family business? You mentioned your father being an apothecary." Scott asks Rosalee while he helps her put some books away in a moving carton.

"Yes. I tried it as well, but it didn't work out the last time." Rosalee tells him, remembering her clash with J.

"Hey, I was asked to come down here and make sure… everything was…" Wu says stepping into the shop.  
"Dude, are you OK? Take a breather man." Scott asks Wu, who's tumbling a little and looking at them with glassy eyes while sweating like crazy.

"What are you talking about… I'm fine. Never better." Wu says and then collapses.

"Oh my god." Rosalee says and goes over to the downed officer with Scott.

"Uhm, that is freaky and I come from a town which invented freaky." Scott says, seeing Wu's face swell up with pustules forming all over his face.

"Come help me put him on the counter." Rosalee asks Scott and the two heft him onto the counter.

"I think we should call Nick." Scott suggests.

"Yeah, you do that while I'm going to get him a blanket." Rosalee agrees.

"Nick, hey It's Scott uhh the cop you send down here is in really bad shape. He walked in, collapsed and his face volume doubled. Rosalee says she thinks she knows what's going on with him but you better come down here." Scott informs Nick over the phone.

"OK, I'll come to you." Nick says and hangs up, excusing himself to his captain and Hank, saying Wu may have a lead. Once he's in his car he calls Monroe and asks him to come to the shop as well.

* * *

A couple minutes later

"Where is that extract? I can't find it." Scott asks her, looking through the many vials on a shelf.

"Top left, I saw some there yesterday." Rosalee tells him while she's stirring in a bowl with some kind of fluid in it.

"Ah, got it." Scott says, handing her the vial , which she dumps into the bowl completely.

"OK." Scott says surprised by the amount she uses.

"How is he? We need to get him to a hospital." Nick says arriving with Monroe just behind him.

"They won't be able to treat him. They'll think its some kind of mystery infection and he'll die." Rosalee tells them.

"She is right man, I have seen that happen." Monroe agrees.

Rosalee starts to tap some of the fluid on Wu's face only for him to shoot up in pain.

"Hold him down." Rosalee says and both Scott and Monroe start to restrain the Asian officer.

"This is not going well." Monroe says, seeing no change in his condition.

"Open his mouth." Rosalee tells them.

"You want him to drink it?" Nick asks shocked.

"Yeah, he better." Rosalee tells him and Nick pries open his colleagues mouth in which Rosalee promptly empties the bowl, making him cough out and look at the four people around him with panic as he thinks their faces are melting.

"Rosalee puts a black cloth over his face so he won't get any visions of them but he's still squirming around uncomfortably.

"Can't I just knock him out? So he'll be easier to deal with." Scott asks the woman.

"I think that may be a good idea." She agrees and Scott woges before he slowly grasps a spot on the man's neck, pressing into it with one of his clawed fingers, making Wu tense up before he slumps down knocked out.

"What did you do?" Nick asks, worried for his friend.

"Basically I pressed a pressure point. The whole pressure point structure and such is based on wesen with claws using them to control their prey, at least that's what my old boss told me once when he showed me how to do this." Scott tells them.

Almost an hour later they check on Wu's condition and see that the pustules dissipated and he's sleeping normally now.

"I think it worked but we should take him to a place he's familiar with for when he wakes up." Rosalee tells them.

"His apartment isn't very far." Nick suggests.

"I got his feet." Scott volunteers. They then load him into Nick's car and bring him to Wu's apartment.

"You said you've seen this before? What happened to him?" Nick asks Rosalee once Wu is lying on his couch.

"A friend of my fathers came to him once, showing the exact same symptoms. My father said he ingested a Zaubertrank meant for somebody else." Rosalee explains.

"Zaubertrank, what's that?" Scott asks.

"They can be nasty. It's basically a primitive, psychological concoction meant to mess with your head." Monroe says.

"It causes obsessive behavior. If the right person takes it, it creates a deep emotional response, but if the wrong person takes it. That happens." Rosalee tells them, pointing at Wu.

"Can we leave him alone?" Nick asks.

"I think we caught it in time yeah, someone should be there when he wakes up preferably though.

"We got a few hours then. He won't wake for another 3 by my estimate." Scott tells them.

"Good. Rosalee, we almost caught the man who killed your brother but he got away and in their apartment were boxes of J from the shop and we found some kind of pipe, which looked like a horn." Nick informs the woman.

"A Saugendampf." Rosalee says curtly.

"Oh man, an addict and you got their stash. He'll be needing more and I'm telling you addicts with guns is a bad combo." Monroe tells him.

"Where would they go?" Nick asks, looking at Rosalee.

"Don't look at me." Monroe replies, both him and Scott not seeing Nick looking at their female companion.

"I have a feeling you know Rosalee." Nick asks the woman.

"Yeah, I was hooked for 4 years. My brother helped me get clean and that's why I went to seattle, fresh start." Rosalee tells them, looking at Scott at the mention of moving.

"If they are looking to score it'll be at an island of dreams." Rosalee tells them.

"A Trauminsel? Here?" Monroe asks surprised.

"They are everywhere." Rosalee replies.

"Are we talking some kind of wesen crack house?" Nick questions.

"Yeah, and I know how to find it." Rosalee says, sounding dreadful.

* * *

Rosalee finds her old dealer and gets two entry tickets from him with the location printed on the cards.

The four of them drive up to the location and Nick exits the vehicle with Monroe.

"It's my brother, I should be the one to go in." Rosalee tells him.

"You've done enough." Nick tells her and enters the building with Monroe to go looking for the remaining Skalengeck.

"So, now you know why I'm in such a hurry to get out of this place." Rosalee says to Scott with the both of them sitting in the back of the car.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Scott says saddened.

"Guess I can hang out with Monroe from now on then." Scott says solemnly.

"That would be interesting to see." Rosalee says with a smirk, looking at the downcast teen.

"What?" He asks, seeing her stare at him.

"Nohing, just imagining you and Monroe sitting across from each other, growling to communicate or the two of you walking into a church with Seelengut." Rosalee says snickering.

"And Seelengut are what?" Scott asks.

"Basically the harmless sheeps of the Wesenworld." Rosalee replies.

"Humpf. I am more than my Wesen kind is supposed to be." Scott says a little hurt by the implication.

"Oh, I know that but a stranger wouldn't." Rosalee says.

"You know sometimes I wish I could just be normal or a normal Wesen like you. But then other times I am glad I am what I am, because without it I wouldn't have been able to save you." Scott tells her stepping out of the car to get some air and calm his emotions.

Moments later people start fleeing out of the building Nick and Monroe entered.

"What now?" Scott asks surprised and approaches the building, careful to check everyone who runs out.

"Don't leave me behind." Rosalee says, catching up to Scott and walking next to him.

When they round the corner to the backside of the building they see the Skalengeck who killed Rosalee's brother aiming a gun at Monroe.

Scott woges and is about to attack the man when Rosalee beats him to the punch and hits the guy over his head with a brick.

"Nice hit." Scott comments shifting back.

* * *

|The next day|

Scott enters the Spice shop early in the morning.

"Hey, I came to see if you needed some more help. And I got you these as a going away present I guess." Scott tells Rosalee, holding out a flower bouquet to her.

"Thank you, it's been a really long time since someone has given me flowers." Rosalee says smelling on them with a smile.

"So, how can I, … help?" Scott asks, taking off his jacket when he sees that the books they removed are back in their original spot on the shelves.

"Oh, uhm I have to stick around for the trial so I wouldn't have been able to sell the shop for a while anyways and then I thought to myself, Portland isn't such a bad place to live." Rosalee explains.

"So you're staying. That's great." Scott says relieved, giving her a hug before awkwardly releasing her, offering "Uhh so need help getting the store ready?"

"Sure, let me put these in water first." Rosalee replies with a smile as she heads to the back, putting the flowers in a vase.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick has just gotten a case of a double arson and pulls up to the club the suspects daughter works at.

"Show's already started but if you want, I can squeeze you in." A woman greets nick when he enters the club.

"I'm looking for Ariel Eberhart, you know her?" Nick asks, showing the woman his badge.

"There she is." The woman says, pulling aside the curtain to the showroom, revealing the girl Nick is looking for dancing on stage while twirling around various burning contraptions.

Nick looks at the display for a bit before he searches the crowd, seeing multiple Wesen present which unnerves him until he sees Monroe and Scott sitting at a table with the former staring at the young woman while Scott is immersed in a newspaper. As he's making his way over to the two he sees the young woman vouge upon performing a trick on stage and sees that she's a Wesen looking like a lizard. Upon seeing that he's a Grimm she only smirks and gets back to doing her show, surprising Nick further.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here man?" Monroe greets his friend.

"Do you come here a lot?" Nick asks Monroe with a smirk.

"What me? No. OK yeah, a lot come on she's smoking hot." Monroe says, correcting himself when Scott gives him a doubtful glance.

"Hi Nick, so what brings you by?" Scott greets the Detective, looking up from his newspaper.

"I got a case involving her father, he's some kind of a…" Nick says with Monroe finishing "Dämonfeuer."

"So Dämonfeuer?" Nick asks Monroe.

"We shouldn't be discussing this here, come on." Monroe tells him, going outside the club with Nick and Scott who comes along as well.

"I don't know that much about them, there aren't many around anymore but they're kind of a throwback you know, from my understanding they are from a dragon-like lineage probably how many myths were created." Monroe explains.

"Do they breathe fire?" Nick asks.

"In an obtuse way I guess yeah, from my understanding it's kind of a cationic vomit. Basically they can vaporize their fat, which is highly explosive and usually disgusting, the exception being when you are a half-naked fire dancer. What did her father do anyways?" Monroe asks.

"Well he probably burned two guys alive." Nick explains.

"What do you mean probably?" Scott asks.

"Well he was spotted at the crime scene and went back to steal some more copper and almost lit me and Wu on fire." Nick informs them.

"Well it's getting late and I'm not getting any younger, so I'm going to head home." Monroe tells them and walks to his car.

"What about you? You going to watch another show?" Nick asks Scott.

"Nah, I only came because I wanted Monroe's opinion on what apartment I should take. I closed in on a few but I'm not really that experienced with living on my own…" Scott says.

"Have you asked Monroe if he's looking for a roommate?" Nick suggests.

"Nah, I know from experience that Blutbaden are very territorial and with me being younger and probably stronger that wouldn't work out well for either of us." Scott informs him.

"Yeah, that could be a problem. When I first met Monroe he was peeing on his fence to mark his territory." Nick says laughing.

"More than I wanted to know… So you going to interview that fire dancer?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, want to come? A career in law-enforcement is still a possibility for you." Nick offers.

"Sure why not. Though I'm not really looking for a change of employment." Scott agrees.

* * *

"I'm Detective Burkhard I need to talk to you." Nick tells Ariel Eberhart when she opens her changing room's door for him.

"Lucky me, who are you?" She replies, looking at Scott with interest.

"Just a friend who's observing." Scott replies.

"Well come on in. You know, you are the first to not pay attention to my show." Ariel tells Scott, brushing her hand over his forearm, receiving a confused look.

"So, what do you want?" Ariel asks Nick, going over to her mirror.

"I'm investigating an arson related homicide." Nick informs her while she takes off her bra and lets it drop to the floor.

"Am I your first Dämonfeuer? I hope so because you're my first Grimm." Ariel says and then turns to Scott asking, "And what are you?"

Scott vouges, rolling his head while transforming until his fur is visible and his two fangs are sprouting downwards from his mouth.

"Wow, we could make a rare Wesen club." Ariel says impressed while slowly putting on a robe.

Seeing that Nick is still speechless Scott elbows him in his side and says "You're my first Dämonfeuer, but not Nicks. He had a nearly mortal encounter with your dad from what he told me."

"Is that so?" She says offhandedly.

"Yes." Nick says, focusing himself now that she's covered up.

"You know you two should switch roles." She laughs, looking the two over.

"What?" Nick asks.

"Well Grimms are supposed to be badasses, like your hottie friend, you're a bit disappointing." She tells Nick.

"Anyways, I'm looking for your father. Do you know where he is?" Nick asks the girl, who goes back to her small table, leaning against it while looking at Scott, who dropped his vouge.

"No." She replies.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Nick asks.

"My father is a bit of a lost soul. After my mother passed away he fell apart. And he couldn't handle anything. I kind of lost both parents at the same time. Sometimes I really miss him." She tells them.

"Are you sure it was him?" She asks, turning back to Nick.

"Yeah and I want to stop him before he hurts someone else." Nick tells her, going over to her and giving her his card before he leaves with Scott about to follow.

"Hey hottie, I never got your name." Ariel says, walking over to Scott before he disappears through her door.

"I'm Scott McCall." He replies.

"Say, why didn't you watch my show? Am I not attractive enough for you?" She asks, sliding down her robe a bit, revealing a good portion of her cleavage.

"Your attractiveness is not the problem. I'm just a bit preoccupied and needed to focus." Scott informs her, pulling the robe back in place gently.

"With a girlfriend?" Ariel asks interested.

"No, finding a place to stay. Anyways it was nice to meet you but I should go too now." Scott says going after Nick, who is waiting for the teen outside.

"What did she want?" Nick asks.

"She wanted to know why I didn't watch her show." Scott replies.

"Hmm, so you going home or want to stay and stake her out?" Nick asks.

"You know what, I got nothing else going on and we could get to know another better." Scott agrees to tag along and gets in the passenger seat.

The two wait for about 10 minutes until Ariel leaves the club and gets in her car, driving home with Nick following her.

* * *

After she entered her house Nick parks the car on the roadside and gets out with Scott, looking at the house with interest or rather the roof of it.

"What's the matter?" Scott asks quietly.

"The roof, It's copper. The very same thing her father was stealing where we found the bodies." Nick explains and they see a couple of flashes of light coming from Ariel's backyard.

Nick immediately heads to the backyard with Scott following close behind, already doubting that it's a good idea.

When Nick sees something on the ground, he kneels down to look at it, with Scott also leaning over to get a better look. In that moment Ariel jumps at the two knocking them down and ending up with Scott on top of her, vogued with one hand around her throat and the other clawed hand ready to strike while the also vogued girl laughs excitedly below him.

"What was that about?" Nick asks annoyed, getting up and pulling Scott back by his shoulder and making him drop his transformation.

"Couldn't stay away, could you hottie?" She asks Scott, who's still kneeling over her and leans up to kiss him.

"I'm glad you two stopped by, but you should try using the front door next time." Ariel tells them, getting up once Scott is off the girl.

"Oh uhm, we saw something in the back here." Nick explains.

"You did, I was doing a little purging." She explains.

Nick's phone then rings, coming from behind the girl.

"Hello Nicks phone, what do you want?" The Ariel answers.

"Who is this?" Juliette asks surprised.

"This is a friend of Nick and Scott, who's this?" Ariel replies playfully.

"Where is Nick?" Juliette asks.

"He's here with me. Take it easy baby." Ariel says, trying to fight off Nick, who's reaching for his phone and grabs it out of her hand.

"Juliette I can explain." Nick says, only getting a "Oh good I can't wait." In return before his girlfriend hangs up on him.

Nick looks at her annoyed and leaves with Scott going after him.

"Oh, not leaving so soon are you? Come on Scott you're already here, why not stay? I can even put on a special show for you." Ariel suggests flirtingly.

"No thanks." Scott replies and follows Nick to his car.

"Can you help me explains this to Juliette?" Nick asks Scott when they are driving away, heading for the detective's house.

"Sure. She is an unusual one isn't she." Scott agrees with an exhausted sigh.

"that's the nice way of putting it, yeah." Nick agrees.

When the two arrive at Nick's house Scott and Nick explain what happened while leaving out the Wesen parts.

Unknown to them Ariel is watching from outside, seeing Juliette and Nick making up with Scott crashing on the couple's couch.

"Let's see what you can tell me." Ariel says, pulling out Scott's phone, which she swiped after Nick's already fell out.

"Hmm, most of the contacts have a different area code. Ah this one is from Portland." She says, seeing a picture of Rosalee on the phone and dials the number.

"Hello?" Rosalee answers after a handful of rings.

"Hi, I just found this phone and was wondering where I could find a Scott McCall?" Ariel asks.

"Oh uhm, he doesn't have a residence as far as I know, if you could bring the phone by my shop the spice and tea shop that would be great." Rosalee suggests.

"Oh that is a good idea. Are you his girlfriend?" Ariel asks teasingly.

"No just a very good friend." Rosalee replies.

"Alright, I'll bring it by during the next couple days." Ariel tells her and hangs up.

* * *

The next day Nick is reading up on Dämonfeuer and finds out that they like to live in caves. With an interview he has with the former employer of Ariel's father Nick also finds out that he was a welder for the railroad, leading him to believe that he is hiding out in an abandoned railroad station which is located in a mountain.

The next day around noon Nick gets a call from Ariel.

"Hello Nick, listen I've decided to help you find my father. Come by my house tonight and bring Scott. I'll tell you what you want to know." Ariel suggests.

"But Scott isn't a police officer." Nick tells her.

"Bring him or I won't help." Ariel simply states and hangs up.

A couple hours later Scott, Nick and Hank are at Ariel's place, finding no sign of the woman and they decide to head home.

When Nick gets home he searches for his girlfriend until he sees a message lying on his bed stating that Ariel has her and that Nick should come get her and Rosalee from her father with Scott.

In the meantime is on his way over to Rosalee's shop, knowing she's about to close up. When he gets there he sees that the shop is still open and walks in "Rosalee?" He asks, entering the sales room and then looks in the back room, where a note is lying on the table with the phone he's been searching for lying on it.

"What's this doing here?" Scott asks himself surprised, pockets his phone and reads the note saying 'Hey hottie, it wasn't nice of you to lie to me about your Fuchsbau girlfriend. If you want her back come to my fathers place and get her. I'm pretty sure you or Nick have figured out where he is by now.'

"Rawr. I'm going to rip them to pieces." Scott curses vouging and subconsciously leaving five deep clawmarks on a chair he slashed at in his anger.

He then gets out his phone and calls Nick, who tells him to meet him and Monroe at the old tracks.

* * *

"That's Juliette's car!" Nick says seeing his girlfriend's car parked at the edge of the tracks.

"Looks like the tunnel is a long way down those tracks." Monroe tells him.

"There's got to be a quicker way than walking. What about that?" Nick asks, seeing a sort of wagon on the tracks.

"Hell Yeah." Monroe says excitedly.

"Any idea how this thing works?" Nick asks.

"I haven't been a model train collector all these years for nothing." Monroe replies already getting in the vehicle.

"We have to wait for Scott." Nick says.

"Why I think we could handle it ourselves, we'll get Juliette out there in no time." Monroe says.

"Rosalee was captured too." Nick fills Monroe in.

"Oh crap and Scott is coming here?" Monroe asks worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asks surprised by his reaction.

"Well as much as I like the guy I think we both know he's got a thing for Rosalee and he's still a young Mauvais Dentes there is no telling what state he'll be in." Monroe explains.

"I didn't even think about that." Nick agrees but Scott is pulling up beside Nick's car and runs over to them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Scott growls angrily, hanging himself onto the side of the vehicle.

Around 10 minutes later they arrive in front of the entrance to the former train station where a massive amount of various forms of copper is lying around.

"They are here, waiting for you. Now's your chance." Ariel tells her father, bringing him over to the two women she tied up in the cave.

"Aren't they perfect?" Ariel asks.

"Who comes for them?" The man asks, inspecting the two women.

"Someone worthy of you." Ariel tells her father.

"We're here." Nick says outside the cave, getting off the vehicle with Monroe and Scott.

"So what's the plan here? I mean with all that gas you can't fire your gun…" Monroe asks.

"I'll rip them to shreds." Scott growls voguing and baring his fangs.

"No, I'll give them what they want. Me." Nick says.

"That's not a good plan so far." Monroe interjects.

"I'm going to distract them, long enough for you two to get Juliette and Rosalee." Nick tells them.

"Alright, but if they aren't dealt with when the two are safe I'm coming for those two." Scott says and then grunts, losing his transformation.

* * *

When the three enter Nick takes a copper staff lying around and points for Monroe and Scott to go along, behind the copper barricades, leading him further into the cave and look for the girls from the outside.

"Ariel! I'm here! Juliette?!" Nick shouts down the cave while Scott and Monroe are making their way further into the cave with Scott leading the charge and Monroe following behind him with some distance.

"He's coming for them. You have to protect them." Ariel tells her father and leaves him to face Nick.

Shortly after the two Dämonfeuer leave the two women who are held hostage alone Scott emerges from behind the copper barricade with Monroe.

"Shh, stay quiet both of you. We'll get you out." Scott tells them, removing the restrains around Rosalee's wrist and cutting off the gag with a claw, unseen by Juliette.

"I'm so glad you're here." Rosalee whispers, putting her arms around Scott and hugging him desperately.

"Someone's coming." Scott alerts them and motions for Monroe to take the two women and leave the way they came.

When they are behind the cover and slowly making their way outside Ariel arrives.

"Oh Scotty. Are you here to see me?" Ariel asks seductively.

"Don't fuck around with me. What do you even want?" Scott growls back.

"My father deserves a death with dignity. A death at the hands of a Grimm, well a Mauvais Dentes would have also done it, but I'm glad you're not the one. There is still a chance for the two of us." Ariel says flirtingly while Monroe and Juliette are already halfway out of the cave with Rosalee staying behind overhearing the conversation between Scott and Ariel.

"What chance? I made it more than obvious that I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever." Scott tells her.

"What do you see in that Fuchsbau? I am more attractive, more interesting, younger, a rare species like yourself. We'd be the perfect match." Ariel says going around him, running her hand over his arm gently.

"I don't care. I like Rosalee and if you try to get in my way or hurt her in any way, I promise you I'll rip your throat out with my fangs." Scott growls voguing.

"Hmpf. I know better than to try to fight you. I'm just here for my father's honor. But my offer still stands. We are perfect for each other."

"Go fuck yourself." Scott grumbles and starts to walk towards the exit with Ariel heading that way a minuter later while Rosalee also hurries outside, behind the cover of the copper objects.

When Scott arrives where Nick and Ariel's father were fighting Nick they are still trading blows evenly, Nick using a copper shield to block the fire from the older man.

"Nick, leave!" Scott shouts, surprising the older man who turns around asking "Who are you? Another challenger?"

"I'm the one who's going to kill you." Scott replies and vouges, snarling at the Dämonfeuer.

"Leave Nick!" Scott orders sternly and Nick leaves after a moment to think it over.

When Nick is gone the Dämonfeuer blows his gas at Scott and lights it on fire while Scott falls to all fours and dodges the flames then jumps to the side, against a large copper panel and bounces off that towards the Dämonfeuer, slashing him across his throat with his sharp claws, spraying the wall behind him with blood.

When the man goes down Ariel hurries to his side and performs a ritual, where she seemingly blows herself up with her father. Scott seeing the amount of gasses she's collecting and feeling no remorse for the woman runs outside, meeting up with Nick, Monroe, Rosalee and Juliette.

"What happened?" Nick asks.

"Everyone Duck!" Scott shouts, rushing over to Rosalee and shielding her just before a loud explosion comes out of the cave.

"She blew herself and her father up." Scott says, leaving out that he killed the older man beforehand.

"What the hell is going on here and who are you two?" Juliette asks Rosalee and Monroe while Nick alerts his colleagues about the explosion and the death of the Firestarter.

* * *

"I'm Monroe a friend of Nick's." Monroe introduces himself.

"I'm Rosalee. Nick and Scott helped me when my brother was murdered. Nick was handling my case." The young woman explains.

"Yeah, I've heard about you from Scott." Juliette says, recalling Scott mentioning the girl every now and then.

"Anways how're we going to get out of here Monroe? Does that thing drive backwards?" Scott asks nodding at the vehicle they arrived in.

"It does, but three people are already pushing it." Monroe replies.

"Alright, I'll take Rosalee with me then." Scott says.

"That's fine I can walk." Juliette offers.

"I got this, and you're still shaken up. Walking isn't the best idea in that condition." Scott tells his boss.

"It's fine. I don't mind walking." Rosalee tells Juliette.

"You're not walking either. Don't think I haven't seen that you twisted your ankle." Scott tells his crush with finality in his voice.

"My colleagues are informed, we can get out of here." Nick says, hanging himself to the vehicle, like Scott did before and Monroe drives them back with Scott jogging alongside it with an embarrassed Rosalee on his back, getting a piggyback ride.

"You're awfully quiet." Scott says, glancing up at the woman on his back.

"I'm embarrassed. I'm 26. I don't need to be carried around like a little girl." Rosalee tells him.

"You just had to say something." Scott says and lets the woman off his back with her giving him a thankful smile, before making a grimace at the pain from when she tries to walk on her ankle.

Scott wordlessly sweeps her legs out from under her and picks her up in a bridal carry and gets back to following the others out of the old train tracks.

"This isn't much better." Rosalee mumbles.

"This isn't how you'd carry a little girl now is it?" Scott counters.

"I don't want to be carried at all." Rosalee complains quietly.

"Keep complaining and I'll knock you out." Scott threatens.

"No thanks, once is enough for a day." Rosalee replies.

"Why did she even take you hostage? Juliette would have been enough to get Nick to come to her." Scott asks Rosalee.

"I don't know she seemed pretty convinced that we were together and that she could win you over this way." Rosalee explains.

"I see." Scott says and shortly after the group reach their cars.

"I think everyone should head home and get some sleep now." Nick says, leading Juliette to her car while handing Monroe his own car keys.

"See you around Nick. Monroe." Scott says before going in his car with Rosalee.

"Now, let's get you home." Scott says.

"Thank you." Rosalee says with a wide smile.

"Don't mention it. I'm there for you whenever you need me." Scott tells her and starts his car, driving them to Rosalee's apartment.

"Do you want me to stay over on the couch?" Scott offers while he is supporting her by her shoulder as Rosalee hobbles to her door.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Rosalee replies gently, opening the door for them.

* * *

AN: I know that the episode order is different, but I think it'll work out well this way.

Hope you like it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

|A week later|

Rosalee is entering her shop and closes the door behind herself but before she can reach for the closed sign to turn it over someone grabs her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming for help. Panicking Rosalee stomps on the foot of the assailant and thrusts her elbow into the attacker's chest with enough force to make him stumble backwards and land on the floor. She immediately reaches for the door to flee outside and get help until she hears a familiar voice calling her name. Looking back at the attacker she sees her old friend Ian lying on the floor with a blood-soaked spot on his jacket.

"Ian? My god, what happened to you?" She asks worriedly, rushing over to him and seeing that he's been shot.  
"I've to get you to a hospital." Rosalee says, reaching for her phone.

"No, no, if they find out where I am I'm as good as dead. Where's Freddy?" Ian tells her, reaching for her arm to stop her from dialing.

"Freddy was killed in a robbery a couple weeks ago." Rosalee informs him.

"Freddy was supposed to have some papers for me. That's why I'm here." Ian replies.

"What papers?" Rosalee questions.

"A new identity." Ian says.

"Who's trying to kill you?" Rosalee asks him, knowing that he's in danger since he's the leader of the resistance.

"It's better if you don't know. I should get out of here." Ian says and tries to stand up, but collapses from the pain spreading in his shoulder, where he's been shot.

"You're not going anywhere like this, let me help you up." Rosalee says and helps him stand and brings him over to the bed in the back of the shop, lying him down on it.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain and get some help." Rosalee tells him, going back to the main room where she fetches some pain medication and gets out her phone, calling Monroe and Scott, telling them to come to the shop as fast as possible.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Scott is knocking on the door of the Tea Shop and Monroe opens the door for him a few seconds later.

"Monroe? What is going on?" Scott asks, entering the shop with Monroe locking it behind him hurriedly.

"Scott, oh am I glad you are here. I need your help." Rosalee says going over to the two and motioning them to follow her to the back.

"Ian, this is Scott. He'll help you." Rosalee says, bringing Scott and Monroe over to the almost passed out Ian.

"He is a little young to be a doctor." Ian says, looking at the teen through half lidded eyes.

"He isn't but he'll help me get the bullet out." Rosalee replies.

"What bullet? Why isn't he going to the hospital?" Scott asks confused.

"He can't." Rosalee says, fetching the medical gear in the shop.

"Why?" Scott questions.

"He's on the run and someone tried to kill him. He's the head of the Läufer. A Wesen resistance." Monroe tells him, already having been filled in by Rosalee when he arrived 10 minutes earlier.

"What resistance?" Scott asks surprised.

"That's a bit much to explain now, just he's a good guy." Monroe explains.

"And you trust him? Just cause he said he's part of this Läufer?" Scott asks, doubting the unknown man.

"I know him very well and he's telling the truth. We were together 6 years ago." Rosalee informs Scott.

"What do you need me to do?" Scott asks, taking off his jacket and lying it over an empty chair.

"The wound isn't bad, the bullet didn't go far in. I could get it out, but I might be a little rusty." Rosalee says in an unconvincing tone.

"Alright, I'll do it. Shouldn't be much different from the gunshot wounds I treated on some deers." Scott says, taking the equipment Rosalee took out of her bag.

A few minutes later Scott sterilized the equipment and put on some gloves.

"Alright, Monroe, I'm gonna need you to hold those steady when I tell you to." Scott says, making sure Ian is knocked out by the medicine Rosalee gave Ian.

"OK." Monroe agrees, surprised that he got tasked with it since Rosalee is right next to Scott.

"Here, hold these. I'm gonna get access to the bullet that way." Scott says, giving Monroe the scissor like tool and using the clasps on the front to keep the skin from the entry wound apart.

"Ah yeah, there's the bullet." Scott says, gently feeling with his finger in the wound and then takes another tool with which he pulls out the bullet.

"You can let go now." Scott tells Monroe once he took the bullet out and presses a cloth to the wound to slow down the bleeding.

"Sowing it up with the inside not being healed is a bad idea, so he'll have to deal with a makeshift bandage. He should be glad though, not much to the left and it would've been bad. And I mean dead in a few seconds bad." Scott says, putting a new cloth against the wound and fixing it to Ian's skin with tape.

"Shouldn't we call Nick? I mean if someone's trying to kill that guy…" Monroe suggests, but before anyone can answer Ian wakes up with Rosalee taking his hand for support and both of them woging and Ian basically purring while Scott decides to leave and wash his hands with Monroe looking after the teen concerned, knowing about his feeling for Rosalee.

Meanwhile Nick has been set on the case involved with Ian's shooting and assumes that Ian is the shooter, since the actual shooter left Ian's passport at the scene of another shooting in a bar.

* * *

|three hours later|

Ian has recovered enough to be able to sit up properly, having his arm in a sling which Rosalee had lying around.

"Drink this." Rosalee says, giving Ian a cup of tea.

"I hope you warned your friends that it could be very dangerous wherever I am." Ian says, accepting the cup and looking at Scott and Monroe.

"I think We'll be fine." Scott says in a darker voice, woging while rolling his head, revealing what Wesen he is.

"Uh, you know who else is dangerous to be around? You should meet our friend Nick. He's a friend who uhh…" Monroe says, wanting to suggest them involving him.

"He's a Grimm." Rosalee finishes.

"Are you serious?" Ian asks shocked.

"Yes, very. Look he's not what you've ever heard about." Monroe tells him.

"Monroe's right. He's caught one of the men responsible for killing Freddy and helped me when I first got here and had to deal with the murder." Rosalee informs her former boyfriend.

"And how much did you have to pay this Grimm to go after the man who killed Freddy?" Ian asks, thinking if he can finance hiring a Grimm.

"I didn't have to pay him anything." Rosalee replies.

"Yeah, that's the other shoe. He's a cop. It's the real deal. If you need help in this town he's the man, or Grimm." Monroe reveals.

"Do you know about the resistance?" Ian asks the others.

"Yeah." Monroe answers.

"Do you know who the Verrat send after anyone associated with it?" Ian questions.

"No." Monroe replies.

"Hundjäger." Ian tells them.

"That is so not good." Monroe grumbles.

"What's a Hundjäger?" Scott asks Monroe.

"Rosalee do you trust this Grimm?" Ian asks, ignoring Scott's question.

"I do." Rosalee says.

"Well then put my life in his hands." Ian agrees.

"I'll make the call." Scott says with an annoyed tone, leaving the shop to make the call.

"Burkhardt." Nick answers his cell.

"Hey it's Scott. Can you get down to the Spice Shop asap? There is a man here, a friend of Rosalee's he's been shot and someone's after him." Scott says.

"I'll be right there." Nick replies and hangs up the phone.

"Great." Scott says to himself, looking around himself to check if someone's watching but sees that he's alone and disappears into an alleyway behind the shop.

"Ugh." Scott grunts, hitting the wall opposite to the Spice Shop while his skin is changing into his white and black fur.

"Not now." Scott groans headbutting the wall, creating a decent dent in it while a small trickle of blood flows down his forehead.

He tries to reach for his jacket pocket, but he left the jacket inside the shop so instead he crouches down and rakes his claws over the floor, scratching a small triskele into it, right behind Rosalee's back entrance and focuses on the symbol, trying to calm himself down and stop his woge.

After 3 more minutes of controlling his breathing and staring at the symbol his changes disappear as quickly as they came.

Hearing a car pull up to the front of the Spice Shop Scott hurries out of the alleyway to meet up with Nick.

"Hey, what happened there?" Nick asks, seeing the trail of blood on Scott's forehead.

"Uhh nothing, just bumped my head, anyways. Come inside." Scott lies, leading Nick into the Spice Shop, closing the door behind them.

"He's here." Scott tells the others who are all in the backroom and opens its door, with Nick following him through, immediately raising his gun when he sees Ian.

"Don't move!" Nick yells aiming his gun at Ian with Rosalee shielding him.

"Nick wait." Rosalee says.

"This man's wanted for murder." Nick tells them, keeping his gun aimed at Rosalee and Ian.

"Uhh Nick. I'd put the gun away." Monroe says, looking next to Nick worriedly.

"Why?" Nick asks, glancing to his side where Scott is clutching to the side of the door, his eyes being a bright yellow as they glare at Nick, while white patches of fur appear on his skin.

"What is wrong with him?" Nick asks, aiming at Scott instead.

"I think aiming your gun at Rosalee made Scott loose his cool, but once Nick puts his gun away it's cool right buddy?" Monroe says, slowly making his way over to the teen, to either try to calm him down or contain him as best as he can.

"Alright, gun is going away." Nick says, lowering his gun and slowly putting it away.

Scott's breathing starts to even out and the fur disappears from his arms. He quickly reaches past Monroe for his jacket and hurries out of the shop.

"I'll see where he went." Monroe says, following Scott outside but when Monroe gets there Scott is already down the street and he barely spots him before he turns around a corner.

"This man's passport was next to the bartender he shot." Nick says, keeping his hand on his holster.

"Ian lost his bag when he was shot. The guy who shot him has his passport." Rosalee explains.

"That's what he told you?" Nick questions doubtfully.

"When was this bartender shot?" Rosalee asks while Monroe quietly rejoins the three of them.

"Four hours ago." Nick replies.

"Then it can't be him. We've been with him longer than that." Monroe cuts in.

"He's been here since I opened the Shop this morning." Rosalee explains.

"Clearly he wants you to find me because he can't. That's why he shot the bartender. And if you arrest me now, he'll know exactly where I am." Ian says.

"Well Nick Burkhardt, meet Ian Harmond. Ian, Nick." Monroe introduces the two when Nick lets go of his holster.

"The man trying to kill you what`s his name?" Nick asks.

"Edgard Waltz. He's an enforcer for the Verrat." Ian replies.

"Verrat? I thought they only operated in Europe." Nick asks surprised.

"Their influence is spreading. They occupy positions in power everywhere, anything corruptible they have their hands in." Ian tells them.

"Nick, these guys make the Spanish inquisition look like childsplay and Ian's resistance group is the only thing standing in their way." Monroe informs the Grimm.

"Monroe, where is Scott?" Rosalee asks the Blutbad worriedly.

"I don't know, when I got outside he was already down the block running around the corner." Monroe tells them disappointed.

"OK lets focus on the matter at hand first, we can find out what Scott's freakout was about later. Right now I'm trying to find a murderer." Nick says.

"Roslaee's brother was the last stop for Wesen trying to get out of the country. He was going to help me, get a new identity. But…" Ian says.

"False Documents? Seriously? Look if all this is true, then the most important thing for me to do, is to find this Edgar Waltz." Nick tells them.

"OK, the best thing for you is if you stay in the shop." Nick tells Ian.

"OK." The man agrees.

"Do you know where to get him a new passport?" Nick asks Rosalee.

"Yes, I was looking through some things of my brother and…" Rosalee explains.

"Don't tell me anymore." Nick sighs and leaves the shop.

"Do you think he can find him?" Ian asks Rosalee and Monroe.

"If anyone can, it's Nick." Monroe tells him.

"Anyways, I'll go to Reginald to get the new passport, but first Monroe, what happened with Scott?" Rosalee asks.

"I don't know, he's still young, younger than any of us. Probably has trouble controlling his woge." Monroe says.

"He didn't before, at least not that I saw." Rosalee replies doubtfully.

"He was out there a while when he made the call, maybe something happened? I think he went to the back of the shop." Ian says.

Rosalee goes to the backentrance with Ian and Monroe following and opens the door, looking into the empty alleyway.

"Was that always there?" Monroe asks, pointing out the small and big dent in the wall.

"No." Rosalee replies.

"Oh, Rosalee, take your foot away." Monroe says, seeing something on the floor.

"I know what this is. A triskele." Monroe says, brushing over the carving.

"And what does that mean?" Rosalee asks, closing the door again after making sure no one saw them.

"It's old Wesen stuff. It was used to help children control their woge." Monroe explains.

"How does Scott know about it then if it's old stuff?" Rosalee questions, getting a shoulder shrug in response.

"Look, I don't mean to be inconsiderate, but I think we have more pressing matters at hand here then your friends mental state." Ian tells them brashly.

"That friend saved me more than once and dug the bullet out of your shoulder." Rosalee says reproachful.

"Anways, I'll go see Reginald now." Rosalee says and puts on a Jacket and her purse before leaving the shop to go see Freddy's friend about the passport.

* * *

While Rosalee is at Reginald's waiting for the passport Edgard Waltz calls Nick, asking him to meet, where he threatens to kill innocent people if Nick doesn't give him Ian. Once the meeting is over Edgard receives a call from Reginald, who he threatened earlier that Rosalee is at his shop, wanting a passport for Ian. While this is happening, Monroe took Ian to his home after Nick told him about the meet.

Edgard goes back to the shop, sneaking in the back entrance and waits for Reginald to finish the new passport and hand it to Rosalee so he can follow her to Ian.

When Rosalee leaves Edgard kills Reginald to leave no witnesses and follows the Fuchsbau to her Spice and Tea shop.

* * *

"Hi, are you open?" Edgard asks, walking into the shop while Rosalee is taking some money out of her brothers wall safe and putting it in an envelope with the new passport.

"I'm sorry we're closed, won't you come back tomorrow after nine?" Rosalee tells him.

"Oh please, I was told I could get some help here." Edgard says.

"Give me a minute and I'll see what I can do." Rosalee tells him, finishing what she was doing.

"Hey, Rosalee sorry about earlier, I… Ugh." Scott says entering the shop and walking past Edgard, thinking he's just a customer but Edgard shoots him through his side from behind.

"Scott!" Rosalee shouts worriedly, rushing to his side, while Scott is lying on the floor, blood pouring out his side while he clutches a metal triskele in one of his hands.

"Where is he?" Edgard asks, woging to show her he's a Hundjäger.

"That's really a good likeness." Edgard says, picking up the passport from where Rosalee left it.

"I prefer not to hurt anybody else, so go ahead and call him. I shot a non lethal spot on your friend here, he has an hour or two before he bleeds out. You won't have that long however if you won't call Ian." Edgard tells her.

Rosalee takes her phone and calls Monroe. "He's here, get Ian to safety." Rosalee tells the Blutbad.

"Are you done? May I?" Edgard asks her, reaching for the phone which Rosalee hands over.

"Ian?" Edgard says.

"I swear if you touch a hair on her head…" Monroe threatens.

"I don't know who you are but if you do not deliver Ian Harmond to me in 15 minutes, I will kill your girlfriend and put the one I already shot out of his misery, what was he called dear? A yes, Scott." Edgard tells Monroe.

Monroe calls Nick while getting in his car with Ian to drive over to the shop.

"We have a problem. Waltz has Rosalee and Scott, he wants to make a trade." Monroe says.

"He's not gonna trade, he's going to kill you all." Nick tells him.

"He already shot Scott, so if you have any plan I'm all ears." Monroe replies.

"Don't do anything until I get there." Nick says, already going to his car.

"I'll wait as long as I can, but if push comes to shove, I'll shove." Monroe says before hanging up.

"No, no. You're staying here. He doesn't know who I am while the moment he sees you you're dead." Monroe tells Ian as he pulls up in front of the shop.

"That doesn't mean he won't kill you." Ian replies.

"Yeah, well we still need to know about Rosalee." Monroe says getting out of the car.

"Don't let your emotions get to your head, that's why he took her." Ian warns.

"I have a plan." Nick says, pulling up behind them.

"For real?" Monroe asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm going in. You're staying out." Nick tells him.

"No, no, no you don't understand Waltz." Ian says.

"I understand him better than you think I do. He won't be expecting me and doesn't know the connection between any of us." Nick tells him.

"What will that get us?" Monroe asks.

"Time." Nick answers.

"Well it seems like your friend is a coward." Edgard says, looking at his watch.

"Waltz, you want Ian. I got him." Nick says entering the shop, raising his hands when the Verrat agent aims his gun at him.

"What?" Rosalee asks shocked.

"Shut up and get on the floor next to the other one." Waltz orders, aiming back at her with Rosalee lying down next to Scott, whose wound she's been putting pressure on ever since her call with Monroe.

Scott gently pusher her hand aside while handing her his triskele when Monroe enters the shop.

"Who are you?" Waltz asks, aiming at the front door again.

"I'm the guy you called, I got Ian." Monroe tells him, raising his hands as well.

"The hell is going on here?" Waltz asks annoyed while Monroe and Nick start to fight, yelling at each other.

Scott uses the distraction and quietly gets up, not making one sound due to his cat-like abilities while his skin changes into his black and white fur and his fangs sprout of his mouth. He stands right behind Edgard after getting up and quickly reaches for the hand holding the gun, slicing through the tendon, making the gun drop to the floor with a thump.

"What?!" Waltz shouts angrily, woging and turns around only to see the angry yellow eyes of Scott staring at him before Scott carves out his throat with his claws and bites into his neck for good measure, shocking everyone present at the display of violence.

"Scott he's dead, you can get off him now." Nick says, putting his gun away while Scott is crouched over Waltz's body.

"What happened?" Ian asks, entering the shop as well, seeing the dead Verrat agent on the floor with Scott glaring at Ian.

"Uhm guys. I think you should leave, slowly and carefully." Rosalee tells them, seeing that Scott looks like he's only acting on instinct.

"What, we're not leaving you alone with that mauvais dentes." Ian protests, basically saying the name in disgust.

"Go. He won't hurt me." Rosalee replies.

"I think we should get out of here." Monroe agrees.

"You sure?" Nick asks Rosalee, getting a nod positive in return.

The three of them leave the shop with them almost having to drag Ian out.

"Scott. It's OK now. Nothing will happen to you." Rosalee says gently, putting down the triskele in front of Scott, who looks at the object for a moment before lunging for it, grabbing hold of it so strongly that Rosalee thought it'd break.

After a minute or so the fur goes back on Scott's skin and he is back to human breathing heavily.

"What happened?" He asks, looking at his bloody hands.

"You stopped him." Rosalee tells him, helping Scott to his feet, with him being wobbily at the loss of blood.

"Guys you can come in now." Rosalee yells and the three men enter the shop again.

"What happened man?" Monroe asks Scott.

"I don't remember anything, I blanked out." Scott tells him, leaning against Rosalee's counter.

"We should get him to a hospital, he's been loosing blood for at least half an hour." Rosalee says.

"What if he woges out again?" Monroe asks.

"I'm going with him, he won't lose control if I'm there." Rosalee tells them.

"Alright, I'll call it in, go down the block or something, we can't let the ambulance see that." Nick says, pointing at Edgard's corpse.

"Rosalee, I don't think you are safe here with the Grimm or that out of control guy. Come with me, I may be on the run but I'm sure we could settle down somewhere when the opportunity arises." Ian tells Rosalee, pulling her to the backroom.

"Ian we had a good relationship once. But that was a long time ago and here I am the happiest that I've been in a long time. Here are your passport and some money. I really wish you the best of luck." Rosalee tells him, giving her former boyfriend a hug before going back to Scott and leading him outside with Monroe.

"What now?" Ian asks.

"You're going to get on a train and never show your face in the city again. Because the police will still think you killed that bartender." Nick tells him and drives him to the train station afterwards.

* * *

"Rosalee, I don't think I should go to the hospital. What if I woge again?" Scott asks worriedly while being supported by Monroe and Rosalee until they reach a bench down the street where they sit down and wait for the ambulance with Rosalee putting pressure on his wound.

"Scott. I can't help you with this wound. This is the only way. Plus I'm going with you so you don't have to worry. I'll be right beside you." Rosalee tells him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah man, plus you have no reason to freak out right? You only went bananas when someone was threatening Rosalee here and she's safe and sound now." Monroe chimes in.

"I guess." Scott says.

"You should get out of here now. I think I hear the siren." Rosalee tells Monroe.

"Good call." Monroe agrees and hurries back to the Spice Shop.

"Sorry about losing control." Scott apologizes once the Blutbad is gone.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, otherwise Nick would be out of a job as a Grimm." Rosalee tells him.

"So what will happen with Ian now? Is he staying?" Scott asks.

"No, he's going away." Rosalee tells him and the ambulance pulls up.

The drivers secure Scott to a bed in the back with Rosalee staying beside him and riding along.

"Sorry things didn't work out between you two, I know you still like him." Scott says after they were riding in the back in silence for a while.

"I did like him yeah, but that was ages ago. I've changed since then and so has he and not for the better. No one insults my best friend." Rosalee tells him, brushing through his hair.

"Rosalee I… I like" Scott starts to say but Rosalee interrupts him saying "I know, I have since that whole dämonfeuer debacle." Rosalee confesses, leaving Scott in silence.

"And I like you too, so you better tell what the doctors tell you to do and heal up quickly so we can go on a date." Rosalee says breaking the silence.

Scott only nods with a wide grin before passing out.

"He just passed out." Rosalee tells the drivers worriedly.

"I gave him a tranquilizer, I'm surprised he stayed awake that long." One of the two tell her relaxed.

"Don't worry about your friend the wound luckily didn't cause much damage and he hasn't lost a great amount of blood he will be fine." The other one tells her.

* * *

|The next day|

"He should be awake now, he already has a visitor." A nurse says leading Hank and Nick to Scott's hospital room.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Nick asks stepping into the room with Hank.

"Good, considering I've been shot." Scott replies.

"This is my partner Hank but I think you've met before." Nick tells Scott.

"Yeah, good to see you again." Scott greets Hank with a handshake.

"Aren't you the sister of the victim in that robbery at the Tea shop." Hank asks Rosalee, who is sitting in a chair next to Scott, having come to visit him and relay the message of the coverstory Nick told the police, which is that Scott was shot in the park near the shop by Wallace and he ran away.

Wallace has been declared to have been killed by a wild animal after the police found him at the edge of a forest.

"Sorry Scott but we're here on business, we need to take your statement on what happened." Nick says and the three go over what happened, or at least what the cover story says happened.

"Thanks, I think that's all. Get better soon oh and Juliet mentioned she's going to bring by a cake for you, but don't tell her I said anything." Nick tells Scott with a wink.

"Alright, bye." Scott says while the detectives leave.

"I guess now that that's handled, you'll need some help cleaning up your shop's floor." Scott says, looking at Rosalee.

"Don't worry, Monroe already took care of it." Rosalee informs him.

"That's great and thanks for bringing this by." Scott says, twirling around his triskele.

"Why do you have that anyways?" Rosalee asks, brushing over the metal object.

"Deaton, the vet who explained the Wesen world to me gave it to me to help me keep my cool." Scott explains.

"What does it stand for?" Rosalee inquires.

"Each swirl stands for one part and every part is in balance, the Human, the Animal and the Mind." Scott explains, leading her hand over a swirl each time he said another part.

"It's supposed to remind us that we aren't one or the other but both." Scott explains.

"He must be very knowledgeable your mentor." Rosalee says.

"He is, but I'm still glad I left." Scott says.

"Let me guess, no more worried mom on your case?" Rosalee asks, speaking from experience.

"Well that and otherwise I never would've met you. You might not even be in Portland anymore if we hadn't met." Scott says taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Or be alive. You were the one who saved me from that Skalengeck who killed my brother afterall." Rosalee replies, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Juliet asks standing in the doorway and knocking on the door.

"No, no come in." Scott says.

"How're you doing?" Juliet asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming by. Nick just left by the way." Scott tells his boss.

"I know I ran into him just now." Juliet replies.

"So how are things at the animal clinic?" Scott asks her.

"Everything's good. I can live with only having two helpers once in a while. You just make sure you heal properly." Juliet tells him relaxed.

"And to help that along I made you this." Juliet says with a smile, presenting a cake to him.

"Thanks. You shouldn't have." Scott says.

"You should enjoy some, I'm gonna head out and leave you two to it." Juliet tells them.

"You don't have to go, you should stay for a piece of your delicious looking cake." Rosalee says.

"Alright." Juliet agrees happily, pulling up another chair and handing out the precut pieces of cake.

"We met when that bitch took us hostage right?" Juliet asks, remembering where she met Rosalee before.

"Yeah, I'm Rosalee Calvert." She replies.

"Well it's good to meet you under better circumstances although not perfect." Juliet tells the woman a few years younger than her and pats Scott's blanket.

"So you are Scott's boss right?" Rosalee asks.

"That I am. I run one of the three local animal clinics. What do you do?" Juliette tells her.

"I run my late brothers Spice and Tea shop." Rosalee replies.

"Right, that's how you met Nick right?" Juliette asks.

"Yes. He handled the case." Rosalee replies with a nod.

"So how'd you two meet?" Juliette asks the new couple, grinning widely at them, having picked up on their relationship when she walked in on Rosalee giving his cheek a kiss.

"Uhh Deaton actually referred me to her brother's shop." Scott explains.

"Oh, that must've been awkward." Juliette says with a chuckle.

"Only because Scott insisted on taking me to lunch because I was depressed while mourning my brother." Rosalee replies with a playful smirk aimed at Scott.

"Hey, that was a very tasty lunch." Scott counters.

"Anyways, we got to talking and Scott hung around that day, which was lucky for me since he later on saved me from the two guys who were trying to rob the shop while I was inside." Rosalee finishes.

"Well that's quite an adventure how you two met. So have you been together this whole time?" Juliette asks.

"No, that happened last night." Rosalee replies.

"Well that is unfortunate, you guys starting dating on the same day Scott gets shot." Juliette says.

"Anyways I should head out now. Enjoy the cake and get better soon." Juliette tells them and leaves the two of them alone.

"Juliette seems nice." Rosalee says.

"Yeah, she's cool a little meddling with her employee's love lives apparently though." Scott laughs.

"True, I should head out now as well though. I have a few customers who pick up their medicine soon." Rosalee tells Scott, getting up from her chair.

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by." Scott says.

"See you soon." Rosalee tells him, stepping closer to his bed, leans over and gives him a kiss.

"Can't wait till I'm out of here." Scott says at that with a grin.

"Yeah, don't make me wait to long for that date before I change my mind." Rosalee teases him.


End file.
